1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of organic semiconductor and organic photovoltaics.
2. Related Art
Organic semiconductors with controllable molecular packing have great potential for use in high-performance electronic devices, such as organic field effect transistors (OFET) and organic photovoltaics (OPVs). Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs) and heterocyclic PAHs that contain N, S and O heteroatoms in their aromatic skeletons, have a strong propensity to stack into one dimensional (1D) columns that serve as the preferred charge transport pathway. Among many heterocyclic PAHs, thiophene-fused coronenes have received increasing attention since they combine the unique electronic structure of the smallest benzenoid graphene and the excellent electronic properties of thiophene. Recently, several groups have reported multi-thiophene-annulated coronene systems, particularly the hexathienocoronene and contorted tetrathienocoronenes that have shown great self-assembly behavior and promising electronic properties. In order to incorporate these thienocoronenes into functional molecular frameworks such as polymers, it is desirable to have a bisthienocoronene system that can give rise to difunctional monomers. One of such molecular systems is the electron deficient bisthienocoronene diimide.